


Cattos

by Levayden



Series: Shitposts inbetween working on Royalty/ Symbols [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cats are the best things to ever set foot on this earth, I love them all, M/M, Multi, and my two cattos, one is a black cat and one is a calico, the black one loved me more while the calico loves my mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: Ringo is annoying and Matt and Tord get themselves some new assholes by Tom.





	Cattos

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asleep one morning and my cat walked up onto my bed and started licking my shaved part of my hair. It was the weirdest thing and I moved him over to my chest but he just laid down, burring his head in my neck. I dont understand cats sometimes. I love him tho :3

The morning was mostly quiet. Cars zoomed by every now and then while footsteps could be heard from downstairs. Tom was perfectly content, being the little spoon, Edd behind him. Ringo had hopped up on the bed a while ago, her and Tom sharing a pillow. Rain tapped at the windows, the cold outside finding its way in hence the heater being on.  
Everything was perfect. That is until Ringo stood up and stretched, a meow leaving the smaller cat. Tom cracked open an eye and looked up at her. “Ringo, go to sleep,” He muttered, tha gray cat laying back down right above his head. She had laid so close to him that he could feel her body warmth. Tom rolled his eyes and snuggled back against Edd. Once again it was nice and quiet, then fricken Ringo shifted a bit leaning over to Tom’s hair. She slowly started licking at the shorters hairs down by the neck. Tom jumped and shook his head, Ringo not moving. When he laid back down again, she started to lick that shaved part of her hair as if she was a mom cat bathing her kittens. Tom grained and reached above his head, grabbing the gray vat and pulling her to his chest. She meowed and stood up, walking over to the space in between his and Edd’s legs, laying down.  
Tom hoped that was the last time she got up, waking him up too. She stayed quiet, licking her paws and face. The male smiled and closed his eyes once again. The house was silent, Ringo had finally settled down, and the neighbors weren't fucking anything up. Tom was finally starting to drift off before,  
BANG  
“sHIT,” Tord yelled before Matt was quietly yelling at him to quiet down. Tom quickly stood up, throwing the covers off him. Ringo meowing loudly and Edd waking up startled. “gUYS I WILL TEAR YOU TWO SOME NEW ASSHOLES!” Tom yelled, Matt and Tord screaming downstairs as he walked down the staircase. Edd sighed and feel back onto the bed. Ringo happily jumped onto his chest and laid down, purring as she kneeded the fluffy blanket he was laying under.  
“Morning never are peaceful are they girl?” He said petting her as she purred.

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin got me some charms that Skaroy sells and I freaked out. I just wrote this chapter while watching his stream lol  
> I don't have a life as you can tell
> 
> yea sorry it's short i'm tired and trying to stay awake, I got cool socks tho, they're rainbow pride flag and like past knee high. My dad wasn't to impressed when I walked around wearing fricken rainbow farther-past-knee socks. Idc tho their cute


End file.
